elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City
Descrizione The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City è il primo Pacchetto di Gioco DLC di . Contiene alcune nuove zone fra cui la Città Imperiale, molte ore di missione e storia, nuovi dungeon PvE, un immenso dungeon pubblico PvP, il sistema delle Pietre Tel Var, un sistema di crafting ampliato, ventitré nuovi set di oggetti, nuovi impegni per gli Intrepidi, diversi miglioramenti nei gameplay e nelle meccaniche di combattimento e molto altro. The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited: Imperial City costa 2500 Corone; venne rilasciato il 31 Agosto 2015 per PC e Mac, e il 15 e 16 Settembre per, rispettivamente, Xbox One e PS4. E' gratuito per tutti i membri ESO Plus. __TOC__ Trama e ambientazione La Città Imperiale era la sede del potere di Tamriel e il cuore dell'Impero, nonché l'obiettivo principale delle tre Alleanze. A un certo punto, le forze di Molag Bal ne presero il controllo e ne fecero il fulcro della Fusione dei Piani, l'oscuro progetto del Principe Daedrico. La Legione Imperiale invocò rinforzi per strapparla alle armate di Coldharbour, ma anche le Alleanze erano interessate a conquistarla, ponendo finalmente termine alla guerra. Apriti la strada fra le orde di Daedra, di Xivkyn e di stregoni del Verme Nero e aiuta la Legione o l'Alleanza cui appartieni a riconquistare il cuore di Tamriel! Imperial City è la conclusione dell'arco narrativo della Fusione dei Piani. E' l'ultimo tentativo di Molag Bal di fondere Nirn e Coldharbour, e sconfiggere le forze del Daedra fra le vie della Città Imperiale ne sventerà definitivamente il malvagio piano. Caratteristiche e nuovi contenuti La maggior parte delle caratteristiche dell'espansione, come l'innalzamento del limite di livello massimo, sono gratuite. *Limite di livello massimo aumentato a Rango Veterano 16; *Nuove zone PvP/PvE zones, inclusi sei Distretti della Città Imperiale; *Nuove missioni, ore di storia e personaggi chiave all'interno della Città Imperiale; *Un nuovo Dungeon Pubblico PvP della Città Imperiale: le Fogne Imperiali; *Due nuovi dungeon PvE di gruppo della Città Imperiale, nelle versioni Normale e Veterano: Torre di Oro Bianco e Prigione della Città Imperiale; *Sistema della Pietre Tel Var; *23 nuovissimi set di oggetti del Rango Veterano 16, disponibili solo in Imperial City; *Cripte del tesoro contenenti set di gioielli del Rango Veterano 16, e la possibilità di trovare oggetti ancora più rari; *Nuovi elementi di crafting; *Moltissimi miglioramenti nel ganeplay e nelle meccaniche di combattimento; *Stile razziale Xivkyn, disponibile solo in Imperial City; *Stile razziale di vetro; *Nuovi elementi da collezione disponibili solo in Imperial City (animali domestici, polimorfi e un costume); *Mind Shriven Horse, un nuovo cavallo acquistabile nel Crown StoreThe Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City DLC Page; *Volghass – Un Colosso della carne unico; *Un Daedrat domestico. Nuove zone Il Pacchetto DLC introduce due nuove zone principali situate al centro di Cyrodiil: *La Città Imperiale; *Le Fogne della Città Imperiale. La Città Imperiale è immensa, più vasta di tutte le altre zone eccetto Cyrodiil. Le fogne sono addirittura più vaste della città stessa, e sono teatro di molti dei contenuti del DLC. Inoltre, la Città e le fogne Imperiali sono suddivise in diverse zone. La città è costituita da sei distretti: *Distretto del Tempio; *L'Arboreto; *Giardini Elfici; *Distretto dei Nobili; *Distretto del Memoriale; *Distretto dell'Arena. Le fogne sono divise in dieci aree: *Barathrum Centrata; *Profondità abissali; *Harena Hypogeum; *Nido del Tessitore; *Volte antidiluviane; *Velo oscillante; *Passaggio scintillante; *Tunnel d'irrigazione; *Drenaggio abietto; *Tombe Alessiane. Nuovi dungeon La Città Imperiale include quattro nuovi dungeon, di cui due mai visti prima e le rispettive versioni in modalità Veterano. *Torre di Oro Bianco – Le forze di Molag Bal hanno rubato un'Antica Pergamena in un ultimo, disperato tentativo di fondere Oblivion e Nirn, ma la cima della Torre è ancora a Tamriel? Quali segreti nasconde l'Imperatrice Reggente Clivia Tharn? Unisciti ad altri tre avventurieri e recupera la Pergamena prima che il mondo venga distrutto!; *Prigione della Città Imperiale – Anche prima della Fusione dei Piani, questo sinistro complesso al di fuori delle mura cittadine era un luogo oscuro e terribile. Ora, Molag Bal lo ha ceduto ai peggiori dei suoi Daedra, e il luogo è diventato ancora più atroce. La Prigione della Città Imperiale è un dungeon di gruppo per quattro giocatori in cui si dovrà fronteggiare ogni tipo di abominio daedrico, come il Colosso della carne e l'Incubo atroce; *Torre di Oro Bianco Veterano; *Prigione della Città Imperiale Veterano. Nuove missioni 'Missione principale' *City on the Brink – La battaglia per la Città Imperiale è cominciata! Recati alla base della tua Alleanza nelle Fogne Imperiali per venire aggiornato sulla situazione. *Of Brands and Bones – Interroga uno scheletro marchiato per farti rivelare cosa sta cercando Molag Bal. *The Bleeding Temple – Salva Padre Egnatius e il clero Imperiale dalle grinfie dei Daedra. *Knowledge is Power – Recupera un antico tomo custodito dai Daedra e partecipa alla sua traduzione. *The Lock and the Legion – Coopera con un capitano Imperiale che ha informazioni sulla Legione Zero. *The Imperial Standard – Difendi la Guarnigione del Mercato dalle forze di Molag Bal. *The Watcher in the Walls – Sconfiggi i Daedra nell'Arena Imperiale. *The Sublime Brazier – Metti fine una volta per tutte al malvagio piano di Molag Bal. 'Missioni giornaliere' *Dousing the Fires of Industry *Historical Accuracy *The Lifeblood of an Empire *Priceless Treasures *Speaking for the Dead *Watch Your Step Personaggi principali 'Dragone delle Lame' Questo enigmatico assassino senza nome serve gli ultimi resti della Guardia del Drago Akaviri. È un tutt'uno con le ombre, e preferisce non parlare con la gente o intavolare conversazioni. Nonostante la sua natura misteriosa, è nota per allestire brutali scene con cadaveri di Daedra e teste tagliate di cultisti. Quando il Vestige la incontra di persona, si mostra timida e impacciata, proprio il tipo di persona non avvezzo alle relazioni sociali. In ogni caso, è determinata nel suo proposito di sconfiggere Molag Bal. 'Capitano Anatolius Caudex' Il Capitano Caudex è un veterano della Legione Imperiale, nonché il leader di fatto della Resistenza cittadina. Insieme ai suoi uomini, tiene la posizione contro le apparentemente infinite orde di Daedra e di legionari corrotti, nella disperata difesa del Forum del Distretto del Memoriale, una guarnigione che rappresenta uno dei pochi luoghi sicuri della città. Uomo inflessibile e determinato, non cede mai di fronte ai nemici che si avventano sul suo reparto. 'Lyranth' Questa giovane Dremora del Clan Foolkillers era una reietta, il solco della lettiera, più una schiava che una serva. Si sarebbe impegnata con forza all'infinito per aiutare Molag Bal a realizzare il suo malvagio piano. Ora gli si è rivoltata contro, scegliendo di aiutare il Vestige a fermare il Principe Daedrico. È una specie di "pecora nera" fra i Daedra, guardando la maggior parte di loro con sdegno e disgusto. Sembra che il suo aiuto sia basato solo sul concetto "il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico", ma non è ostile, contrariamente alla maggior parte delle cose nella città corrotta. Essendo un Daedra, si dimostra una risorsa assai valida tanto per il Vestige quanto per la Resistenza. 'Padre Egnatius' Un sacerdote devoto che amava percorrere le tranquille strade del Distretto del Tempio prima che le Ancore cadessero. Possiede molte informazioni che sarebbero utili a Molag Bal nel suo piano per conquistare la città. Tuttavia, non è il tipo di persona che cede facilmente risorse al nemico, e per questo si rivela un utile alleato. È determinato e un po' testardo, e si rivela una figura chiave nella missione per sconfiggere definitivamente il Daedra. 'Clivia Tharn' L'Imperatrice Reggente Clivia Tharn, figlia dell'Alto Cancelliere Abnur Tharn, è l'attuale occupante ufficiale del Trono di Rubino nella Torre di Oro Bianco. Non è amica dei Daedra, nonostante abbia stretto un patto con il Culto del Verme nel disperato tentativo di salvare l'Impero dal collasso. Stringe diversi altri patti con i Daedra, ma non si dichiara mai loro alleata. Video The Elder Scrolls Online Tamriel Unlimited - Libera la Città Imperiale (PEGI) Galleria Imperial City annuncio.jpg|Poster d'annuncio. Armatura Dominio nuova.jpg|Nuova armatura del Dominio Aldmeri. Armatura Alleanza nuova.jpg|Nuova armatura dell'Alleanza di Daggerfall. Armatura Patto nuova.jpg|Nuova armatura del Patto di Ebonheart. Colosso della carne.jpg|Concept art di un colosso della carne. Xivkyn.jpg|Concept art di uno Xivkyn. Assedio Torre Oro Bianco.jpg|Assedio della Torre di Oro Bianco. Esercito Dremora.jpg|Esercito di Dremora. Imperial City assedio.jpg|La Città Imperiale sotto assedio. Cancello Oblivion Coldharbour.jpg|Cancelli dell'Oblivion di Coldharbour. Raccoglitore Imperial City.jpg|Un raccoglitore. Curiosa alleanza.jpg|Un'improbabile alleanza. Curiosa alleanza 2.jpg|Un'improbabile alleanza. Titano daedrico.png|Attacco di un titano daedrico. Carica Città Imperiale.jpg|Una carica nella Città Imperiale. Uccisore di Daedra.jpg|Uccisore di Daedra. Titano daedrico 2.jpg|Ultima difesa del titano. Ira di Volghass.jpg|L'Ira di Volghass. Imperial City sfondo.jpg Curiosa alleanza 3.jpg Curiosità *In origine, Imperial City avrebbe dovuto essere un aggiornamento gratuito. Divenne un DLC quando il gioco abbandonò la modalità abbonamento. *Durante lo sviluppo delle zone, gli sviluppatori si avvalsero degli asset artistici di , nel tentativo di rendere la città quanto più simile possibile a come appariva nel quarto capitolo della saga. *In origine, i giocatori avrebbero potuto avere accesso alla città solo se la loro Alleanza controllava le sei fortificazioni circostanti. In caso contrario, le fogne sarebbero risultate sigillate. Tuttavia, a seguito del feedback degli utenti nel Public Test Server, Zenimax Online decise di rendere la città accessibile a tutti i giocatori, indipendentemente da quante fortezze controllasse la loro Alleanza. Tuttavia, gli sviluppatori si riservarono la possibilità di mutare, in futuro, la situazione nell'ambito di particolari campagne. Riferimenti be:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City de:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City en:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City es:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City fr:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City pl:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City ru:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City uk:The Elder Scrolls Online: The Imperial City Categoria:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City Categoria:Plug-in ufficiali (Online)